Ultimate Driving Content
This is a page for anyone to add what kind of features (BESIDES SPECIFIC CARS) you would like to see added to Ultimate Driving. Anyone is allowed to post what kind of new content or improvements they would like to see added to the game, but make sure to read the rules and the Content That Will NEVER Be Added section before adding anything. DISCLAIMER: As this wiki is not affiliated with the official UD staff in any way, there is absolutely NO guarantee that any feature on this list will be added to the game. Rules * Read the Upcoming Content page to know any already potential and confirmed future content. * Do not post specific vehicle model suggestions. Those will go on this list. * Please do not delete actual ideas off this page just because you do not like them. This page is for everyone regardless of whether or not the idea is likely to even happen or not (unless the content is something that will NEVER happen). * Any non-serious suggestions, opinions on ideas, content that is already in-game or confirmed, or just irrelevant content in general will be deleted. Content That Will NEVER Be Added Most of these are taken off the UDU Suggestions Spreadsheet by Gage/Jomsviking (a UD moderator), with most having added remarks stating potential reasons behind this. Any suggestion that would fall under this category will be deleted. * Any operable non-road vehicle (completely voids the "Driving" part of Ultimate Driving) * Motorcycles (cannot happen due to Roblox limitations) * Military teams (What purpose would that fulfill that the Police team does not in this game's atmosphere?) * Self-driving vehicles/autopilot (Not only would this take a rigorous amount of time, but it basically would just take away any gameplay whatsoever) * AI cars + walking NPCs (would likely take too much time for such little output in the end, and could potentially result in more game lag) * Maps outside of North America (no UD developer lives outside of North America and it's extremely unlikely they'll get one who does) * A map in X place (maps are more often than not only made based around the area that the developer resides in, and regardless, they get the entire say on what areas have a map based on them) * All maps combined into one game (UD already pushes the Roblox boundaries when it comes to performance; having all maps in a single game would likely cause Roblox to implode on itself) * Roleplay versions of games (UD is NOT an RP game as some players may think and RP will never be enforced. If you want to have a dedicated roleplay experience, you are best off finding an RP group with a VIP server for such) * Dedicated police database (Aside from RP, there is literally no reason for such a feature to be added.) * Mansions (would serve no actual function aside for RP, and would likely result in even more players flexing their ego in chat) * Features that would only serve RP-related purposes (simply put, if it doesn't affect the core gameplay at all, it will most likely not be added) * Car selling (would be pointless as every non-gamepass vehicle can be obtained normally) * Getting money for arresting people (unless major restrictions are placed on such a feature, it can easily be abused by having a player easily farm cash from arresting a player, letting them out, then arresting them again in a cycle that would trivialize earning cash) * More guns (combat was never the main focus of UD at all, nor will it ever) * Making paid content cheaper and/or free, or having sales on gamepasses (self-explanatory, plus gamepasses are rather cheap in respect to other Roblox games anyways) * Separate games with the brick models (the brick models are just inferior to the mesh models in almost every way -- being both laggier and taking far more time to implement). * Police variants of X car (police already have enough vehicles as is with possibly more to come, one can easily just use a civilian car when on police) * Ability to convert any vehicle to a police car (similar reasons to above, as well as the fact that this isn't Vehicle Simulator) * Car damage (cosmetic damage would be near impossible due to the nature of the mesh vehicles, functional damage would be abused to hell and back by trolls, and both will likely result in increased lag) * Two-tone for the AE86 (not only is there no need to spend extra on another mesh when the current one is fine, but vehicles will not get special treatment just for the sake of a pop culture reference) New Features Post your ideas for new content here. Just make sure you have read everything up to this point before adding anything. * Performance upgrades (engine, braking, tires, forced induction, drivetrain etc.) * Traction control (TCS) and the ability to disable it * Ability to convert marked emergency vehicles into slicktops (removing the roof lights, would be a feature in the Body Shop as opposed to a separate vehicle) * More DOT/Highway Worker tools (placeable road signs, line paint etc.) * Custom headlight colors (limited to yellow, blue, and white for free players) * Suspension tuning + adjustments (make ride height lower/higher, harder/softer suspension setup etc.) * Gear tuning (adjust gear ratios of vehicle to tune for either acceleration or top speed) * Passenger NPCs (spawn at bus stops and other towns, Transit players would pick them up then take them to another destination and receive payment) * Cinematic mode (hotkey to hide all game UI, would make large screenshots and recording videos easier) * Ability to hide player's money amount (could result in beggars becoming less prevalent) * Additional EMT/Fire Fighter vehicles (brush trucks, heavy rescue vehicles, tiller trucks, paramedic SUVs etc.) * Additional Transit vehicles (charter buses, taxi and limo variants of SUVs, doubler-decker buses etc.) * Additional DOT vehicles (Wheel-lift tow trucks, heavy tow trucks, DOT SUVs etc.) * Additional jobs * An off-roading/rally map for vehicles like the Wrangler, Lancer Evolution, or F-150. * Vehicle impound lots. * The ability to paint the inside of your house. * Preset logo options for the box truck and semi trailers (custom decals would be abused very easily) *Add phantom police cars. (Regular police cars, but full black, and the POLICE letters on the side are blacked out but still visible.) *More taxi vehicles (Ex. Caravan taxi) *Vehicle starting/turning off sounds. *Ability to add accessories to vehicles. (Ex. push bars, new bumpers) *Ability to put stripes and numbers on all cars. *"Stolen Vehicle" designation (If a player sits in the driver seat of a vehicle they do not own for at least 5 seconds, or drives said vehicle, the vehicle will display "STOLEN VEHICLE" over it, and the offending player will recieve 100 bounty and thus will be wanted by police) + vehicle whitelist (enable giving permission to select players to have full control over your vehicle, but said players would not recieve any revenue from driving, much like how it works currently). Improvements Post ideas on how to improve the game here. Again, just make sure you have read everything up to this point. * Functional convertibles (ability to remove roof of specific vehicles, such as the Elise and Wrangler) * Reduced friction on uneven surfaces (some vehicles would fare better off-road than others, for instance, an AWD car such as a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution would be easier to control on dirt compared to a RWD hypercar like the Koenigsegg One:1) * Reduced friction during rain/snow (similar to the above suggestion, but affects roads during weather) * Individual radio mute button (in case you want to mute only one player's radio) * More + improved enterable buildings for jobs (EMT/fire fighter, DOT, Transit etc.) * Improved handcuff hitboxes (make it easier to arrest a player that is sitting inside their car) * Ghosting while in a race (to put it simply, your car would not collide with other vehicles when racing once that is implemented, as this would greatly reduce issues regarding idiot drivers and trolls potentially ruining races) * Adding traffic cameras to the HBBT (would allow police to track down criminals that escaped there more easily, and DOTs to locate accidents more easily) * Ability to paint semi truck trailers and box truck cargo holds. * Add turn signals to the front of the GMC Syclone. (Only the back turn signals flash on the GMC Syclone, not the front ones.) * Smooth roads (For some roads that turn while inclining, they are very bumpy.) * License plates to the front of vehicles that require front license plates. (Ex. New Jersey, Virginia etc.) * Alternatively, optional front plates (along with the ability to offset them to the sides of the front bumper) * Police car rims (The Sedan rims that are painted black are not police rims and police vehicles, Tahoe, Explorer, etc need the rims too) * Realistic MSRP for vehicles (Ex. Honda Civic in game is $39,460, In real life, it's $18,940.) * The ability to take the Jeep Wrangler out of 4WD. (The Jeep Wrangler in game is in 4WD and if it's not snowing then it can be really bad for the jeep to drive 4WD on dry pavement. You should be able to put it in 4WD and RWD.) * Make the traffic signs in UD visible. (For example, most of the times when I join UD, all of the traffic signs are missing and other times they are there. It makes it very hard to know what the speed limit is.) * When you turn on your head lights the third break light should not illuminate. The third break light should only illuminate when you hit the breaks, not when the lights are on. * New/realistic vehicle horns. * Realistic Ford Crown Victoria. Add ford logos, add a grille, add a third break light, and put the license plate in the correct spot to make it realistic. * Add 'POLICE INTERCEPTOR' badges to the back of police vehicles. Category:Wish Lists